Loss and Fear of Loss
by HeidiLK
Summary: "Haven't we been through enough? Not only the loss of our house, but now ... Georgie?" Taking on Lou's perspective on some scenes from Season 6 Episode 9 and 10. I added dialogue and additional scenes to explore Lou's fear of losing Georgie and the loss of the Hanley place.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Heartland FanFic. I've been binge watching Heartland recently and I'm mid-season 6. Upon watching Episode 9 and 10, I wanted to add some extra scenes and dialogue from Lou's perspective with the fire at the Hanley place and almost losing Georgie.**

 **Spoilers up to S6 Episodes 9 and 10.**

 **Lou's Perspective:**

I slowly stepped into Amy and Georgie's room. The warm day had dissolved into a cold night. I knew Amy was up in the mountains with Ty—

 _Oh, I hope she packed enough warm clothes..._

—But I wanted to check if Georgie had enough blankets. As soon as I entered the room, the cold air struck me.

"Gosh, Georgie, why is the window open?" I crossed the room in three long strides and slammed the window shut. "Aren't you freezing?" I turned to the bed and found it empty.

 _No..._

I hurried down the hallway, trying not to panic just yet. "Is Georgie in here?" I looked at Grandpa and Peter sitting by the fireplace.

"No," Grandpa turned to me.

"I went to check and see if she needed another blanket and she's not in her room and her window was wide open."

Grandpa rose to his feet. "C'mon Peter, we'll find her."

"Don't worry," Peter whispered after seeing my stricken face. He kissed me before he followed Grandpa. "Stay with Katie."

I leaned into his kiss before he rushed off, drawing strength from Peter's comforting touch. _I can't remember feeling this worried except ... except Mom and Amy's accident. I felt so helpless—just like now. Why was I suddenly so worried for Georgie?_ Then it hit me. Georgie reminded me of Amy at her age.

The ringing of the phone interrupted my thoughts. Grandpa took the call.

"Georgie! Where are you?"

I breathed in relief, feeling a burden rise off my shoulders. "Thank God!" I joined Grandpa in the kitchen.

Grandpa's face changed. "I'll be right there!" His voice sounded urgent. He shoved the phone into my hands. "Keep her on the line! Peter—!" Grandpa ran outside, the rest of his sentence fading into the night.

"Grandpa! What's wrong?" I took the phone and held it to my ear. "Georgie, honey, where are you?"

I didn't hear an answer. All I heard was a dull roar in the background. "Georgie? Are you okay?" I became aware of a new sound on the other end of the line: crying. Georgie was crying. My heart ripped in two.

"There's a fire, Lou." Georgie's broken voice came across the line.

My heart plummeted. My mouth went dry. I fell to the kitchen chair, gripping the table.

"Georgie, where are you?" I repeated.

"The Hanley Place. Lou, I'm sorry!"

I pulled the phone away from my mouth just in time as my startled gasp echoed in the house. My free hand clapped over my mouth. _Not my home! Not my home!_

"I'm scared, Lou," the tough tomboy Georgie sounded so young and so small.

I willed myself to be strong. "I know, honey. Peter and Grandpa are coming. Everything will be okay. Are you somewhere safe?"

"I'm in the hayloft. There's fire on the stairs."

 _The hayloft?! If the fire reaches the floorboards..._ "Okay, then stay as far away from the stairs as possible. Get away from the fire."

"I am. But it's spreading."

"Grandpa's coming," I tried to sound reassuring but I could hear the roaring fire only getting louder.

The line suddenly went dead. "Georgie? Georgie?!" I tried to call back but each time, the line went dead. My heart went to my throat. Georgie is trapped in that barn. I knew she didn't have much time—between the flames and the floorboards along with the smoke. Who knew how long it would take for the fire department to get there.

I heard Katie begin to cry. I rushed to the nursery, thankful for the distraction. As I held my darling girl, I prayed Georgie would be fine. I prayed Grandpa and Peter would get there fast enough.

I sat Katie back in her bed and I returned to the living room. Waiting.

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there, staring at the waning fire. I knew I should probably put more wood on, but I was so lost in my trance, I never moved.

The screen door banged open and shut and I lurched to my feet. "Grandpa? Peter?"

Grandpa rounded the corner, ushering in Georgie.

"Georgie!" In relief, I sank to my knees and Georgie stepped into my arms. I held her close, holding back my grateful tears that she was okay.

 _This relief feels just like when Amy opened her eyes after being in her coma..._ Thinking about that awful day only made me cling to Georgie even more.

Georgie's arms tightened around my neck. "I'm sorry, Lou. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, honey. You're safe; that's all that matters." I looked up at Peter. His face was ashen-hollow. He looked so old. I needed to talk to him. "Let's get you to bed," I told Georgie, breaking our embrace.

"I'm not tired yet," Georgie balked.

I expected as much. Who could sleep after that much excitement? But, I _needed_ to talk to Peter. What happened to my home?

I looked from Grandpa to Peter, then back to Grandpa.

"How about we sit in the living room and relax? Lou and Peter can get us some hot cocoa," Grandpa steered Georgie towards the couch.

"Yes! Hot cocoa. Coming right up." I grabbed four mugs and filled the kettle. Peter came up behind me and slipped his hands around me.

"Peter...?" I was dreading what he would say.

"It's gone, Lou. Gone."

I fell against him and he quickly caught me, holding me up. I clung to him and wept. I couldn't remember crying like this since Mom died. When I got that horrible phone call. I've been through so much loss! My dad left when I was a teenager, my mom died, Peter and I went bankrupt, and now my house, burned to the ground? Couldn't I catch a break?

* * *

It was a late morning for all of us. Peter practically carried me to bed, insisting I try to rest. With the loss of the house stewing inside of me, I barely slept. When Peter and I woke, Katie still slept soundly, thank goodness. I found Grandpa and Georgie still on the couch.

"Did you sleep at all, Grandpa?" I bent over him to gently kiss his forehead.

"Oh, I got some sleep," he returned, his low voice, rumbling deep in his throat, trying not to wake Georgie.

"Did she sleep well?"

"Out like a light."

I sat down across from them, watching Georgie sleep. Last night could've been so much worse than it was ... yet that didn't make me feel any better.

Peter paced back and forth behind me. I heard him droning on with either the insurance company or the fire department. He had been on the phone all morning trying to sort things out. I did my best to block it all out.

"Just fine yeah, just...just...keep in touch, okay?" Peter ended his call, then punched in numbers to someone else, stepping outside to make the call.

I looked over at Grandpa, a wave of grief flooding over me, "I don't understand, Grandpa. How could this happen?"

Grandpa locked eyes with me, his eyes showing he mourned with me, "I don't have an answer for you, Lou. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"And Georgie?" I paused, looking at the little girl who practically weaseled her way into our lives, hiding away in the barn, stealing my lasagna and Ty's ring. "I mean, what if she ... what if she..." I stopped. The words wouldn't come out. They couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to even comprehend losing Georgie. I _needed_ Georgie in my life.

I felt Grandpa staring at me so I finished, "I can't even think about it."

"You don't have to think about it, 'cause she's right here." Grandpa offered me a smile as he pointed at Georgie who was stirring awake.

Georgie pulled her arms out from under the blanket, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Suddenly she sat straight up, "Where's Phoenix, is he back yet?"

I looked at Georgie sadly, "No, honey." I was going to miss her straight-to-the-point ways. Darn it, why couldn't Clint approve Grandpa as Georgie's foster parent? This has been the worst weekend ever.

"I'll take the truck and go look for him later," Grandpa promised Georgie.

Changing the subject, I rose, "Let's get you some breakfast." I gently cupped Georgie's face in my hand. She didn't pull away, just looked up at me with her big brown eyes. Something in me stirred at that moment. I needed to protect this girl; watch over her. I couldn't let Clint take her away. I wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Technically in the episodes, they family doesn't find out Jack is denied as a foster parent until after the fire and later in episode 10. I tweaked it a bit so that they found out earlier.**

 **Much of the dialogue is taken straight from "Great Expectations" and "The Road Ahead"**

 **Lou's Perspective**

"Amy! Finally, where are you two?"

I glanced over at Grandpa. He had finally got ahold of Ty and Amy. Thank goodness, I was getting worried about Amy and I couldn't handle any more worrying in my life at this point.

"Right here, Grandpa! We're home!" I looked over and saw Amy bouncing into the room. "And guess what! Ty and I have some exciting news."

 _Why is she so happy? What could've possibly happened on their camping trip? I know I should try to be happy for whatever she's so excited about, but I can't. The house ... it's gone._

Amy must have noticed my face, "What's wrong?"

Amy looked to me for an answer, but I turned to Grandpa.

"There was a fire."

I found the strength to speak now. "The Hanley Place. Our place. It burned down." I stood up and swallowed hard. "And Georgie almost didn't make it out of the barn."

"Jack rescued me," Georgie spoke up.

Amy slowly took in the shock, "Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry." She turned to me and I fell into her arms.

"C'mon, Lou. Let's go for a walk."

I pulled away from Amy. "Why a walk?"

"It'll clear your head, c'mon." Amy tugged on my hand, urging me to go.

"It might do you some good, Lou," Grandpa agreed.

I slipped on my boots and followed Amy outside.

"What happened, Lou?" Amy's eyes bore the same pain Grandpa's held. They both knew how much that place meant to me.

I took a deep breath, "Just yesterday the contractor told Peter there was an issue with the wiring and we were supposed to meet with him. Then Katie got sick so we couldn't and we put it off. What if we hadn't put it off? We should never have put it off." I brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I just loved that place, Amy. It was going to be our home. And now it's gone!"

"Hey, come here." Amy pulled me into her arms again and hugged me close. "It's okay."

"Nothing's right," I choked. "Everything's wrong. Georgie's leaving. My house is gone. And now Phoenix."

"Phoenix?"

I straightened, "Um ... Georgie was with Phoenix when she ran away. And he's okay," I quickly assured Amy after seeing her face. "But he was trapped in a stall full of smoke and Peter said when they got there he was completely panicked—crazed. As soon as they got him out of the barn he bolted, but we haven't seen him since."

Amy took the news surprisingly well. "It's okay. We'll find him."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. _Why can't anything go right around here? Why does it have to be this way?_

"It's okay," Amy repeated. "It's okay, Lou."

A truck rolled to a stop in the driveway. It was dad. I couldn't remember a time I needed my father more. Before he was even out of the truck, I was rushing to him.

"Dad..."

"Sweetheart," Dad hugged me. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

That was all it took for the floodgates to burst open again.

"This is a nightmare and I want to wake up."

I sat on the bed in Peter and I's room. We talked through everything that had happened. The house, the wiring, the fire, Phoenix, and Georgie and Grandpa. Everything seemed to be falling apart at the exact same time. I couldn't handle it.

"Listen just stop, okay?" Peter's firm voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Let's not stress out about everything all at once. What exactly did Clint say is going to happen to Georgie."

"They're going to start looking for a new placement for her." I could barely get the words out of my mouth. "And you know, Georgie is going to be devastated she loves it here and she loves Grandpa it's not fair."

Peter's phone rang and he looked at the number. "It's the fire Marshall." He exited the room, leaving me alone to my pain and suffering.

Resentment brewed inside me. How could Peter not understand my feelings right now? I needed Peter right now. We needed to go through this together. But he doesn't understand. He doesn't understand why I loved that house so much. He doesn't understand why I can't let Georgie go.

 _What am I going to do?_

To keep my mind busy on other things, I spent the rest of the afternoon in the barn office. I had blog posts I needed to write and Dan Hartfield's portfolio was beginning to collect dust. It was a good idea for me to focus on something else ... but I couldn't. Every little thing distracted me. I closed my laptop and sighed.

"What did Clint say?"

 _Georgie._ I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but the office door was open and Grandpa and Georgie were mere feet away from the barn office. I couldn't help overhearing their conversation. I knew I should just get up and leave, but I couldn't bring myself to do that.

"So unfortunately ... no, I was turned down," Grandpa was saying.

"It's because of me," Georgie's small voice returned.

"Why do you say that?"

"I told him about the well, Jack. And I made you look ... kinda bad. It came out all wrong! I'm just really sorry. I wrecked everything."

 _She sounds so sad ... we can't send her away._ I left my seat at the desk and walked to the doorway. I peeked past the saddles and bridles and watched Grandpa and Georgie sitting on the haybale.

"I told you yesterday that I ran away because I wanted to. That was a lie. I don't want to go anywhere else. I really don't, Jack."

Georgie broke into tears as Grandpa wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

I wiped away my own tears. _This isn't fair to anyone. Georgie belongs here._


	3. Chapter 3

**A few more scenes. Some added dialogue of my own, but mostly exploring Lou's emotions during her argument with Peter and telling Georgie that she is Katie's big sister.**

 **Reviews are welcome =D Send me your thoughts and suggestions, it will help me improve my writing!**

 **Again, spoilers through Season 6 Episode 10**

* * *

 **Lou's Perspective:**

The next afternoon kept me busy with Katie. I wouldn't hold it against her. I knew her sickness contributed to the fussiness. She would not lay down for her afternoon nap. I tried everything and she refused to lie down. It wasn't until four o'clock that I got my poor little girl to rest.

 _Now, dinner._

I sighed and rubbed my temples. _How did Mom do all of this? She ran Heartland—Amy's job—took care of the horses with Grandpa, raised two girls, and took care of the house all at once. I can barely keep the family intact, let alone get dinner on the table._

I stepped into the kitchen and stopped in my tracks. Grandpa and Lisa were together in the kitchen and Lisa was cooking dinner.

"Lisa, ... you really don't have to do all this." I stared at Lisa in shock. _This is just what I needed though. I could cry right now._

"Yes, I do." Lisa insisted. "I'm going to cook and clean and take care of my gorgeous goddaughter so that you two have more time to deal with what's on your plate."

"Well, Peter is with those insurance guys now dealing with that so..."

"Good." Lisa flashed me an encouraging smile, her hand briefly touching mine.

The screen door banged and Georgie marched in.

I looked over my shoulder, "Hey, Georgie, you hungry?"

Georgie gave me no indication that she heard me and kept walking. I watched her sadly. What was bothering her now? Amy texted me earlier that Phoenix was back, surely Georgie would be happy again.

"I'll check on her," Grandpa said, following Georgie back to her room.

Lisa glanced at me, "Something happen?"

"It's Phoenix," Amy said, coming in through the screen door. She whipped off her hat and joined Lisa and I at the kitchen table. "He's so skittish, he won't let Georgie near him. It's crushed Georgie; she doesn't even want to make things right with Phoenix. She needs Phoenix and he needs her."

Lisa took in with Amy said. "Well, I can understand her frustration."

"It's not only that," I said. "Georgie is leaving us. Grandpa was turned down as her foster parent."

Lisa looked shocked. "Jack never told me."

"He's devastated," I said, my head in my hands.

"It's a shame. He was doing an amazing job. You all are."

"I don't know what to do," I shook my head. "Everything is happening all at once...it's too much."

"Oh, Lou," Lisa took my hand. "I'm so sorry, but you guys will get through this. Don't give up. You've come too far to quit now. Things will work out, I promise."

 _How can she say those things? She has no idea. She has no right._

I pulled my hand away and stood up. "I just ... I don't have time for this." I left the kitchen and moved to the front porch, waiting for Peter to get off the phone.

I actually surprised myself with how rude I was with Lisa. I appreciated Lisa so much. She stepped in for me with my wedding and with Katie. She offered Amy and I the motherly advice we needed.

 _She was only trying to help_ , my brain protested.

 _This week had been agony enough ... why am I just making it worse?_

"Yeah, okay. Bye." Peter joined me on the porch. A smile crossed his face. "Okay, I got some bad news and good news. Bad news is yes, it was faulty wiring that caused the fire. The good news is the insurance is going to cover the cost of the house and the repairs to the barn!"

 _How can he be so happy about this?_ "Good, that's good," I forced out.

"Just good? No, honey, we can recoup the entire cost of the house. We can rebuild or sell the property and maybe get something we can actually move into, you know?" Peter searched my eyes.

I turned away, struggling to swallow my frustrations, my sorrow, and my burning anger.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Peter's voice softened. "I know that you're sad— _beyond_ sad. But that house is just a thing, honey— you know— it can be replaced. You should be counting your blessings that no one got hurt."

 _Counting my blessings? What blessings?!_ "How can you be so matter of fact about this?" I accused.

"I'm not..." Peter sounded confused, just like he always did when I was mad at him.

"That is the house I've always dreamed of for us. I _love_ that place and it can't just be replaced!"

"I know," Peter tried to put his arms around me.

"No!" I pushed him away. "For you it was just an albatross around your neck and now you're rid of it. No wonder you're so optimistic." I turned away and crossed my arms.

"What does that even mean? Do you think I'm happy the house burned down? Really? Honestly? Is that what you're saying?"

"No, I know you're not glad the house burned down!" I was so angry right now. I just wanted to be alone. "But obviously it meant more to me than it did to you. And it's like you're relieved our dreams went up in smoke."

Peter stared at me. I could see the pain in his eyes. "That is _not_ true."

My anger snapped. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." The tears were building behind my eyes and sobs were growing in my throat. I turned on my heel and walked inside.

"Lou!"

Peter's voice was lost in the slam of the screen door.

Katie was back to herself the following day and to say I was relieved was an understatement.

"There you go, Katie girl," I smiled, buttoning the final button on her outfit.

"How is she feeling?"

I turned and saw Georgie watching in the doorway. "She is right back to normal."

Georgie slipped into the room. "Hey Katie, who's this guy?" She picked up Katie's favorite stuffed cat and began to play with Katie.

My heart swelled, watching the two interact. Katie giggled and reached for the cat as Georgie laughed and talked to her.

 _She's so good with Katie. She spoils her rotten and Katie adores the attention. Katie is going to miss her. Katie may just be a baby, but she'll remember Katie. I know she will._

"You know how you told me you always wanted a little sister?" I watched Georgie to see how she might react. "Well, you got it. You are a great big sister to Katie."

Georgie smiled for a moment before the smile vanished. "Can I visit? You know ... after I—"

I didn't want to hear Georgie say it. "I'll be mad if you don't," I interrupted. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Why don't you take Katie out in the yard for a little bit? It's a nice day out. The sunshine will be good for her ... and you."

"Okay," Georgie scooped Katie into her arms and carried her out of the room.

I did have ulterior motives. Of course, I wanted Katie to spend lots of time outside, soaking in vitamin D and it wouldn't hurt Georgie either. Sometimes I feared she spent too much time cooped up in the barn with the horses. But I needed to talk to Peter. I needed to make things right.


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be the final chapter for this. I had fun writing it. I hope those reading find this wasn't a waste of time. Again, dialogue from Season 6 episode 10 but the last few scenes are more my twist on it.**

* * *

 **Lou's Perspective:**

Peter was sitting behind his laptop, hard at work already. I tip-toed behind him and rested my hands on his shoulders. I gently worked my fingers through the knots in his muscles.

"Mmm," he murmured with pleasure.

I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his head. "I'm sorry for those things I said."

Peter looked up, "Don't worry about it, honey."

"No, you poured your heart and your soul into that house and I know you did it for me." _I did know that and I was so harsh with him yesterday._ "And you're right, it's just a house. I have to let it go. It's not like we lost a loved one." I suddenly stopped, my heart squeezing. "But we're about to."

Peter wasn't following, "What are you talking about?"

"Georgie! What is going to happen to that girl, honey? I cannot _stand_ the idea of her with some other family." I felt the anger rising in me.

 _It isn't right that Georgie has to leave. She belongs here...with us._

"She has a brother, he's eighteen. He hasn't made any move to take care of her, but how could he he's just a kid himself, you know? I just can't..." I fought hard to control the emotional storm brewing inside me. "It's so hard to grasp what those two have been through. We are so lucky we have a beautiful baby girl."

"I know." Peter leaned forward and our lips met. "We can have another baby you know."

Peter and I had been discussing having another baby recently. We were hoping to get the house situation under control before we welcomed another baby, but I changed my mind.

 _I don't want a baby anymore. I want Georgie._

* * *

"Yes, I am—we—are very serious about this, Clint." I paced back in forth in the barn office. _Why is Clint being so difficult?_ "Look, I know we came across badly in the interview, very badly in fact, but it was just one of those days that went from bad to worse. I don't want you to judge Peter and I—Well, thank you, I appreciate that. Sorry? Yes, I will hold."

I sighed, rubbing my temples.

 _Goodness, I feel like I'm aging by the minute. I'm always rubbing my temples, trying to rub away the stress and the worries._

I couldn't lose Georgie. There is something special about her. We need her in our family. I can't let her go off to any other foster family. What if they didn't feed her all her favorite foods? What if they didn't make sure she was warm at night? And Georgie loves horses, her new foster family must have horses.

"Lou?"

I picked up the phone. "Clint, I am serious about this. I just need one more day. Please... Okay...bye."

I glanced out the window, leaning my head against the wooden frame. Amy and Georgie were in the round pen with Phoenix. I heard Georgie shouting.

"You have to go this way!"

I set down my phone and hurried outside of the barn.

"Do what I tell you! You stupid horse! The other way!" Georgie was screaming at Phoenix. I could see the raw emotion in her face.

I ran up to Amy. I couldn't let this go on another second. "She's upset, Amy. Cut it out!"

"You have to go the other way!" Georgie swung the lead rope, trying to get his attention.

"Amy!" I cried.

Amy shook her head, "Let her go, Lou."

Georgie's voice broke into sobs, "I'm sorry! Don't run away from me. Please don't run away from me! I'm sorry!" Georgie ran to the opposite side of the fence and leaned against the rails, tears running from her face.

I couldn't stand it. I rushed for her but Amy grabbed my arm. "Amy," I hissed.

"Look."

Phoenix stepped across the paddock and walked up to Georgie. He gently nuzzled her shoulder until she turned around. Georgie broke into a sad smile and threw her arms around the horse's neck. "Phoenix!"

"See? You did it!" Amy cheered.

I couldn't move. I just stood there, watching. Something inside of me stirred. I couldn't place it. I turned and walked back to the barn, this strange feeling still rattling inside me.

Peter met me at the barn. "Lou, I saw the whole thing!"

My emotions whirled, I didn't know what to say. I closed my eyes for a moment and that's when I remembered.

 _Amy._

The brokenness Amy had felt after Mom died. The anger. The frustration. The fear. Amy didn't have Mom or Dad. Amy was lost, almost like Georgie.

I remembered watching Amy work with Spartan in the round pen. That one day she snapped. She screamed and screamed at Spartan. She was weeping inside the round pen. I tried to go to her, but Grandpa stopped me.

 _"Leave her be, Lou."_

 _"She's upset, Grandpa!"_

 _"Look."_

The black horse my mother had died trying to save was now stepping towards Amy. Accepting her. From that day forward, Amy was okay.

I looked up at Peter, "I felt like I was watching Amy." I covered my face with my hands, willing the tears to stop. "Peter ... I don't think I can bear this. They found her a new home and it's all going to happen tomorrow. And it's just happening so fast." My voice pitch went up as the tears formed. Just like Amy needed Spartan, Grandpa, and I, Georgie needed Phoenix, Grandpa, Amy, Peter, and I.

"I know, I know. Jack told me." Peter took my hands. "Honey ... we gotta ...we gotta really think this through. You know, you kinda blind-sided me with that last idea. But, it's not a bad idea."

I sniffed as Peter searched my eyes.

"Let's talk to Georgie."

I broke into a tearful smile as I hugged Peter. "Can we talk to her now?"

"I don't see why not."

Hand in hand, Peter and I stepped into the barn aisle. Georgie was faithfully brushing the white jumper. I smiled as we watched her. How she had adapted to life at Heartland since her first day. She really did love it here.

"Hey Georgie, that was really amazing out there." I stopped just in front of Phoenix.

Georgie grinned, "Thanks. I'm just glad he likes me again. Don't you forget you like me, Phoenix. Understand me? Don't forget it!" Georgie leaned against Phoenix.

"He won't." I ran my hand through Phoenix's mane. "Um, Georgie? We—" I looked nervously at Peter—"wanted to ask you something."

Georgie paused in brushing and looked at us curiously.

I rushed on, "Peter and I have been doing some talking and we have something we want to ask you. You see, we don't want you to leave. In fact, we would really love it if you would consider staying here ... with us and with Katie."

"We talked to Clint about becoming your foster parents." Thankfully Peter always knew how to translate my long-winded sentences. "Now only if that's okay with you—"

"It _has_ to be right for you," I interrupted. I did not want to pressure Georgie into accepting our proposal.

Georgie stared at us. Her brown eyes boring in ours.

 _What is she thinking? What is going through that head of hers?_

Peter asked aloud what we both were thinking, "What do you think?"

Georgie continued to stare. "You're ... you guys ... you're serious?"

"Absolutely. Georgie ... we can't imagine our lives without you. Heartland would never be the same without you." I pressed my lips together, "And well ... we ... we love you too much to let you go."

Georgie launched forward, throwing her arms around my waist, holding on tight.

I fell backwards a step at the impact. I recovered instantly, hugging Georgie tightly.

"I want to stay here forever! I never want leave."

Peter joined the hug, cradling Georgie's head with his hand. "Then we'll never let you leave, Georgie. We'll make sure you stay here."

I couldn't stop the tears that flowed. Between Georgie's energetic "yes" and Peter's full support, I felt all my fears from the previous week melting away. No longer must I endure loss or the fear of loss. Now I had everything I needed. Everything I wanted.


End file.
